


I Wish

by carrotcoleee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcoleee/pseuds/carrotcoleee
Summary: When two talented singers have a duet, leading it on to something special
Relationships: Choi Yuna | Yuju/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 6





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic based on the Korean Version of the Kimi Ni Todoke Opening!

**_The sound of the bells in the warm sunshine_ **  
**_Only a gentle breeze relishes his cheeks_ **  
**_Tomorrow's future light that give away their tears in the distance_ **

You and Dokyeom were classmates. You weren't that close until a duet had brought you both together.

Walking to school in the morning, just another peaceful day or so you had thought.

" _Choi Yuna!!!_ " Your name was called in the distance but was getting near

You turned around to see a classmate of yours, Lee Seokmin. The poor boy panted and caught his breath before he continued to speak.

" _Choi Yuna, right?_ " He asked, straightening himself

" _You can call me Yuju_ " you held up your hand as he shook it

" _Well you can call me Dokyeom or DK_ " he gave a big smile

" _Is there anything you need Dokyeom?_ " You curiously asked

" _There's this thing for the school festival.._ " he pressed his fingers together

" _And?.._ " you raised your eyebrow

" _Ahh well.. I was wondering if you would maybe want to have a duet with me for one of the intermissions? That is if you want.._ " the boy awkwardly chuckled and fiddled with his fingers

Dokyeom was an amazing singer. You've heard him once or twice in the halls due to his loud and boisterous voice. Which was also a trait for big power vocals.

" _Sure, why not?_ " You gave him a soft smile

" _Really?_ " The boy looked relieved when you obliged

" _Mhmm. I'm looking forward to singing with you_ " you giggled before parting ways

**_That day even the naive feeling of humor made me laugh so much as if I could fly_ **  
_**To be lovable and precious** _

You both practiced the duet for the remaining days before the festival was set. So many things were happening that you guys became close.

Dokyeom was practicing his parts whilst doing funny arm movements.

" _Yah Dokyeom stop! I'm going to die of laughter here!_ " You held onto your stomach

" _Oh no, that's not good~_ " he joked around once more 

" _Aish, you're such a clown!_ " You playfully shoved him

" _They do say laughter is the best medicine_ " he chuckled and stuck out his tongue

Dokyeom was so charming in many ways. His bright smile and positive vibes made everything feel light and airy.

**_Beyond the difficult times you gave me so many firsts_ **  
**_We need to make sure we can reach each other_ **

It was time. You both were about to do the duet intermission for the school festival but somehow you felt scared and nervous.

" _Hey are you alright?_ " Dokyeom immediately went by your side

" _I don't know... I'm scared.._ " you gripped on the microphone tightly

" _Scared? THE Choi Yuna, scared???_ " He exaggerated 

" _Ya stop it. That's not funny_ " you hit in the arm and tried not to chuckle

It made you calmer but still you were a bit frightened. You breathed in and out when suddenly a hand intertwined its fingers with yours.

" _D-Dokyeom-ah!_ " you were startled

" _Haha sorry.. but this usually helps me when I get nervous. So I was hoping it would help you too._ " He bashfully looked away

You turned up a smile and stroked his hand with your thumb to signal him that you were comfortable with it.

" _Yuju and Dokyeom! You guys are up!_ " The directors yelled

" _You ready?_ " He looked at you first

" _With you, I'm always ready_ " you nodded and headed out onstage with Dokyeom, hand in hand

**_That day even the naive feeling of humor made me laugh so much as if I could fly_ **  
**_To be lovable and precious_ **

Sometimes you would see him going home with his friends after school. His smile wider than the oceans.

" _Ahh you hate me~ Just say it to my face_ " You could hear Jeonghan dramatically speaking to him which seemed like teasing

" _When did I say that??? I like you though!!??_ " Dokyeom reacted and was very flustered 

You couldn't help but chuckle at his precious being thus making Sowon curious to see.

" _Seems like you're fond of that boy already Yuju_ " she waved to Jeonghan since they were same aged friends

" _Haha what are you talking about Unnie?_ " You tried to hide that blush on your face

" _Nevermind, c'mon let's go_ " you both headed home

**_Beyond the difficult times you gave me so many firsts_ **  
**_We need to make sure we can reach each other_ **

" _Unnie! Unnie!!!_ " SinB came running in

" _SinB??_ " You were startled 

" _Dokyeom-Hyung!!!!_ " Seungkwan followed after

" _Seungkwan? What's wrong?_ " Worried planted on DK's face

" _You two.._." SinB panted

" _Bulletin board... ASAP!.._ " Seungkwan finished

We both dashed to see what the commotion was, weirdly the students made way for us as we got closer to the bulletin board.

" _Congratulations you two!_ " a sunbae/musical legend you guys knew had patted your backs

" _We got casted..._ " you read out loud

" _For the Year End Musical..._ " Dokyeom looked back at you with shock

We both cheered so loud for a big opportunity and for getting a first experience 

**_We need to make sure_ **

You both rehearsed day after day which was quite tiring. You had a bit of difficulty since there was a scene where both of you partnered up.

" _Why can't I do it?? I'm messing it up!_ " You groaned 

The stage director gave us a little break to catch our breath. 

" _You okay?_ " Dokyeom handed you a glass of water

" _I just can't seem to get our part right.._ " you sighed sadly

" _Hey it's not your fault.._ " he reassured you

" _I'm making it difficult for you too right?_ " You lowered your head in shame

" _Yuju look at me. Hey look at me_ " He pulled your chin up slowly to meet his eyes

" _Whatever it is that's difficult, we can always overcome it when we ask for help. I'm here, let me help you and you help me_ " he spoke gently and held both my hands

You were moved by his words that you felt tears in your eyes. He was right. We both gave each other a hug then got back right into practice.

**_That day even the naive feeling of humor made me laugh so much as if I could fly_ **  
**_To be lovable and precious_ **

" _And one two three step! One two three turn!_ " Mina watched us do our part since she choreographed the routine

" _Ahh perfect! You guys killed it! Water break!!!_ " She clapped in joy and was satisfied with our scene

" _See you did great!_ " Dokyeom gave you his signature smile

" _It was all your doing, you helped me the most_ " you softly held onto your cup of water

" _That's what good friends do. Seeing you frustrated like that, I really wanted to make you happy again_ " He sat beside you

You both sat in silence as you leaned on his shoulder for a little while. The only sound was your voices humming and blending.

**_Beyond the difficult times you gave me so many firsts_ **  
**_We need to make sure we can reach_ **

It was the time for your performance, you both took stage and did the scene like how you practiced for days.

The crowd went wild and cheered for you and Dokyeom. You did a spin and a turn away from him.

But as you made your way back to him, you accidentally slipped and lost your balance.

Thinking you might fall, the audience gasped in worry as you were about to hit the floor.

" _Oh no..._ " you closed your eyes in fear

The whole stadium in dead silence until...

" _Gotcha_ " you felt a hand supporting your body from the fall

You were inches away from Dokyeom's face, your noses merely touching.

" _D-Dokyeom!-_ " you stuttered 

" _Shh play along_ " he whispered and hinted at the audience 

" _OMG ARE THEY GONNA KISS!!??_ " one student screamed earning a domino effect from the crowd

You were flustered but did an impromptu act by covering both your faces with a fan that you were holding. To mimic the scene of kissing.

" _Impressive work Ms. Yuna~_ " Dokyeom helped you back up

You just rolled your eyes and gave him a small slap on the chest as the crowd went wild again.

**_We need to make we can reach each other_ **

The Musical ended with a success, might be the best one this year if you say so yourself.

" _Congratulations everyone! Enjoy the night kids!_ " Everyone who had partaken in the musical rejoiced

Before you were going to leave, there was one person you had to see.

" _Thank you guys! Yeah I'll catch up with you!_ " Dokyeom waved off his friends who congratulated backstage 

" _Oh Yuju! Anything you need?_ " He turned around

" _Oh um.. actually.._ " you pressed your fingers together 

" _Do you wanna maybe.._ " you couldn't get the words out

" _Wanna go on a date?_ " He eye smiled at you

You couldn't help but blush beet red but just nodded in agreement. You got nervous as he stepped closer.

" _Of course! But can I ask for a favor?_ " He spoke

" _A favor? Uh Sure? What is it?_ " You raised your brow

" _Why don't we make the impromptu scene real?_ " He winked

" _Lee Seokmin!!!_ " You yelled

" _Oh? Are the lovebirds having a quarrel?_ " Ryeowook laughed at us

" _No sunbae! It's-_ " you were then cut off

" _My Jagiya has been a bit fussy ever since our performance_ " Dokyeom ruffled your hair

" _Jagiya!?_ " You were too shocked to even answer back

" _Ahh young love! Get going you two it's late_ " Ryeowook waved to us as we got out

" _Why don't we settle this on dinner? My treat?_ " Dokyeom held open his arm

" _Fine._ " You connected your arm with his

" _And don't forget my kiss too!_ " He chuckled

" _Aish Lee Seokmin!_ " You slapped his arm but you could never get mad at him.

You loved that Pabo too much. ♡


End file.
